Mirror
by KyaKagami
Summary: Ok Here we go... Kurama and the gang meet up with new people to help find a demon named Kya...KOC HOC
1. Default Chapter

Kurama sat down on his bed thinking. It had been at fifteen years since he was reincarnated into this human body. but even though he has been in it for so long. it didn't feel right. Every time he passed a mirror he looked into it and wanted to slam his fist into the shiny material and break it into a thousand pieces. This body was not his. And he hated being in it.  
  
All the girls at his school flocked him. Shuuichi Minamino. That was his human name. But in his previous life his name was Youko Kurama and he was a demon Kitsune. A thief also. A deadly one at that. He was ruthless and uncaring. But now, he had changed. He began to care for different thing. First was his mother. She treated him so kindly. No one had ever done that for him. He heard some one approaching his room from the outside. He noticed the aurora as Hiei's. His best friend for a while now. He wasn't that kind or nice, but he still like him none the less. He had even tried to set him up with some girls at his school. Of course it didn't work, but he tried. Hiei, was a demon. He hated human. That's why it would never work. That of Hiei's habit of not talking or being exceedingly rude. The demon sat on his window sill saying nothing. Kurama looked up at him and saw that something was different. Hiei smirked and stood up. Before Hiei had been dreadfully short, but now, he was at lease a foot taller from his normal height. Making him only about an inch shorter the Kurama. Hiei smirked at his friends face. It bore nothing except surprise. "How did u get taller?" Kurama asked. Hiei just shrugged and replied with his ever famous 'hn'. Kurama laughed a little. "Koenma wants us all to meet at Genki's," He said to the Kitsune. Hiei, Kurama and two others named Yusuke and Kuwabara were spirit detectives. Koenma, there boss, sent them on missions to stop demons from killing humans or getting into the human world. Kurama nodded. They both headed down the stairs to the door. Unlike Hiei, Kurama dislikes going through windows. Kurama saw his mother in the Kitchen and decided that he should tell her her would be leaving. "Mother?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled. Kurama smiled back. "I'm going to go over to a friends house, I don't know when I'll be back, so don't worry if I'm not here tonight," He told her. "Of course, would you like something to eat before you leave?" "No thank you mother," He said and gave her a little wave, then left. Hiei was waiting outside the door. "I do not understand why you waste your time with these humans," He stated. Kurama smiled a little. "I do not understand why you don't like humans Hiei," They continued walking without another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own YYH  
  
Kurama walked with Hiei to Genki's. The large staircase was didn't even earn an uneven breath from them, while others would be winded. They reached the large temple and saw the typical sight. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting with Genki watching. Yukina, Hiei's blue haired sister that knew nothing of Hiei, smiling giving Botan and Koenma tea.  
  
"AH good you're here, now I can tell you're next mission." Koenma stated. Koenma had two forms. He had his Teenage form and his "baby" form. Even though older then all of then, he had a different growth rate. Right now he was in his teenage form. "These four are going to help you," He said as four people can out of the shadows. Kurama looked at them. Even though they were standing in front of him, he could not sense them. 'They must be hiding there strength very well' he thought.  
  
Three of them were girls and one was a boy. The boy and one of the girls had midnight blue hair and black eyes. One of the other girls had blood red hair along with smokey grey eyes. The last girl had the blackest hair that Kurama had ever seen, with pure yellow eyes.  
  
"Now these four will be accompanying you while you go into the demon world and hunt down a Demon named Kya. She is a fox demon-" this caught Kurama's attention, "-that has been stealing from my fathers vaults. She has stool many thing including the Geld Schöpfer." Koenma said.  
  
"The what?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hiei was about to make a snide remark but some one did before him.  
  
"It makes money you dolt, didn't you learn anything from that human school of yours?" The girl with the back hair and yellow eyes asked. Kuwabara looked scared.  
  
"Yes it does. Now introductions. This is Hachi, she's a water, fire, ice and lighting demon," Koenma stated pointing at the girl that had just spoken. She bowed slightly. "This is Jasmine, a red fox," He said and the girl with the red hair bowed. "and these two are Zea," Pointing at the female with midnight blue hair. "and her twin brother Zeal." The both bowed. Koenma introduced the spirit detectives and then they started left to go to the spirit world. They walked down the stair and headed toward the portal an the abandon warehouse, Botan giving the gadgets like communication items and demon sensors. They got to the portal and jumped in. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own YYH  
  
Once they had gotten thorough the portal Kurama sensed a demon near by. The demon's power seemed quite high. It would be a hard fight if not taken seriously. Jasmine was the last come out of the hatch door that was the portal. Kuwabara sensed the demon as well and warned everyone. The four new demons didn't seem threatened, nor did they seem to care.  
  
Kurama looked at the overly-large group. Yusuke was looking around, waiting to fight, Kuwabara doing the same. And the other five out of them looked bored. A demon suddenly popped out of nowhere. It was a deep purple- haired blue-eyed wolf demon. She looked at the four new demons in our group.  
  
"Na Na Kuso?" She asked them. They shrugged.  
  
"We got caught," Jasmine explained. "This is our punishment."  
  
"Oh, where you heading?" The purple haired girl asked.  
  
"We don't exactly know, we're searching for a Fox demon named Kya, do you know where she might reside?" Zea asked.  
  
"I do but I can not help you,"  
  
"Understandable. Now what are you doing here, I thought you were working for that guy, Lenox," Hachi stated, still looking bored.  
  
"I was, but I changed my alliance,"  
  
"To Whom?"  
  
"A new girl around," The girl said. They all nodded. "Well I best be off, I'm on an assignment right now. I didn't tell you but I think Kya is over in that direction." She pointed north. She bowed and left in the same direction that she came.  
  
"Who was that hot chick?!" Kuwabara asked when she had left. Kurama say Hachi roll her eyes.  
  
"Usheau she's a comrade of ours, kind of." Jasmine stated not looking at us, but in the distance. "Let's head south,"  
  
"But I thought your friend said to go north," Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes but I believe that she was lying," 


End file.
